Good Intentions
by sheltie
Summary: An Ash and Dawn story with a twist. It comes from Zoey's POV.


**Good Intentions**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Pokémon at all<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: don't ask how this idea came about. I just started writing this and voilà this came out. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"I don't know Zoey" Dawn said with hesitancy.<p>

"Come on Dawn, you've been drooling all over him since freshman year. It's time for you to grow a pair and do it" Zoey said.

Dawn shot her best friend a glare. The two were sitting outside at one of the benches that littered the courtyard that was used to eat lunch when good weather was in.

"I can't grow a pair, I'm a girl" she said.

"You know what I mean. Suck up your courage and just ask him" Zoey said.

"But I don't know" Dawn said frowning.

"Oh for goodness sake" Zoey said then decided to take matters into her own hands. She spotted Dawn's crush walking by. "HEY ASH, OVER HERE!" she shouted.

"Zoey, what are you doing?" Dawn hissed as she pulled her white and pink beanie over her head to hide her face.

"Hey Zoe, what's up?" Ash asked as he walked over to their bench.

"Dawn here has something she'd like to ask you" Zoey said.

"Oh okay, so what do you need to ask me Dawn?" Ash asked as he turned to the blue haired girl with her beanie still pulled over her head.

Dawn muffled something through her beanie.

"Um, I don't think I got that" Ash said.

Zoey sighed and yanked Dawn's beanie off. This left Dawn exposed, red faced and looking down. She just couldn't give Ash any eye contact whatsoever. Ash tried to move his head to meet Dawn's eyes, but she was very elusive. So Ash took two fingers and placed them under Dawn's chin and raised her head up til they could meet eye to eye. Dawn's blush went epic at this for two reasons. One, Ash was touching her and two she staring into Ash's lovely brown eyes.

"Hey there you" Ash said smiling softly.

"Hi" Dawn said shyly.

Zoey rolled her eyes at this.

"So what is it you wanted to ask me?" Ash asked totally oblivious to Dawn's condition.

"I, uh, that is, um I, what I am" Dawn mumbled.

Ash just waited patiently for Dawn to speak, but Zoey got fed up.

"She wants to ask you out, so just say yes and I won't have to deal with her" Zoey said.

Ash looked at Zoey and blinked at her then turned back to Dawn whose face was a very bright red. She looked ready to explode. She so wanted the ground to swallow her up right here and now.

_I hate Zoey right now_ she thought.

"Oh, so that's what you want, well, okay. This Friday at 7 good for you?" Ash asked.

Dawn's head snapped up and she squeaked out a 'yes'.

"Great, see ya Friday" Ash said then left.

"There you go Dawn, you got a date with Ash" Zoey said as she slung an arm around her blue haired friend's shoulders.

"I don't know whether to thank you or curse you" Dawn said.

Zoey just smiled and went back to eating her lunch. Her job was done.

/Scene Break/

Or so she thought. Now Zoey was in Dawn's room sitting on Dawn's bed. She was annoyed and frustrated. She had spent over an hour helping Dawn try and pick out an outfit to wear for her date with Ash. It was over and hour that Zoey would never get back.

"What about this?" Dawn asked.

Zoey sighed.

"It's fine" she said.

"But you're not even looking" Dawn said.

"You're holding up a red skirt and black blouse with lace pattern on the collar" Zoey said.

"How'd you know?" Dawn asked shocked.

"Just do" Zoey said in a bored tone.

"Oh, this is no good" Dawn whined.

Zoey sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I know" Dawn said perking up.

"What?" Zoey asked not liking the hyper look on her friend's face.

"We're going SHOPPING!" Dawn exclaimed.

Zoey groaned. She hated shopping, hated it with a passion. She just wasn't that kind of girl that was all about fashion and looking good all the time. Heck, she basically wore the same outfit most days. Blue jeans, long sleeve burgundy shirt and orange puffy vest with a pair of shade on her head. She was considered a tomboy really and never was one to wear a dress or skirt unless forced to by her mother or Dawn.

"Come on, we need to go now" Dawn said grabbing Zoey and pulling the girl out of the room.

/Scene Break/

The Mall. Zoey hated the Mall with a fiery passion. Like stated before she hates shopping and shopping and going to the Mall go hand in hand. So this was one fo her least favorite places to be. But she had no choice since she was pretty much dragged there by Dawn. It amazed her sometimes how strong Dawn could be when the blunette wanted to be. Since Dawn wasn't an active girl like she was.

Dawn dragged her into one of the girly stores that you'd never catch Zoey in even if someone held a gun to her head forcing her.

"Oh gosh, so much to pick from" Dawn said then browsed the racks.

Zoey sighed as she massaged her arm since she was sure Dawn had almost pulled it out if its socket dragging her.

"The girl has some freakish strength" she muttered to herself.

"Oh Zoey, what about this?" Dawn said as she held up a top.

"No good Dawn" Zoey said.

"But it's so cute" Dawn argued.

Zoey just sighed again.

"Yeah, but it's not date kind of clothes" she said.

"Hm, I suppose you're right" Dawn said then went back to the racks.

Zoey wanted to sit, but of course there was nowhere to sit at all. So she had to stand. This was torture for her, complete and utter torture.

/Scene Break/

Four Hours. FOUR FREAKING HOURS! That's how long it took for Dawn to figure out an outfit to wear for her date with Ash. They went to several stores. Too many for Zoey even to remember. That was if she was keeping count in the first place that is. Zoey just wanted to leave, but couldn't since she could never leave her friend like that. But sort of wished she could.

"Oh Zoey, this is so great. I can't wait" Dawn gushed.

"Yeah" Zoey said with no enthusiasm at all.

Dawn didn't seem to notice Zoey's lack of any energy since she was in her own little world.

/Scene Break/

Zoey sighed tonight was the night of Dawn's date. She had gone over to Dawn's to help with last minute preparations for the date then left wishing Dawn luck. She knew Dawn was a nervous wreck even with her giving the blue haired girl a pep talk before heading out.

"Let just hope everything goes well" she said then closed her eyes.

She must've fell asleep since she woke up by the ringing of her cell phone. She groaned and rolled over. She grabbed her cell and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Zoey, it's Dawn" Dawn said.

"Hey Dawn, how was the date with Ash?" Zoey asked as he stretched and yawned.

"IT WAS AMAZING!" Dawn squealed.

Zoey had to hold the phone away from her ear since Dawn was so loud that she could probably hear the girl if she held the phone ten feet away.

"I am happy for you" she said as she put her phone back to her ear though was prepared if she had to pull away again in case of more loud squealing.

"I know, I am so happy Zoey" Dawn gushed.

"So what did you do?" Zoey asked.

Dawn then went in great detail about the date. Zoey kind of zoned out here since she could only take so much. She only really listened when there was any interesting detail or when Dawn made a commented that she wanted her opinion. But other than that Zoey didn't listen to a word Dawn was saying. Finally it ended and Zoey wondered if she should up her minutes on her plan once again.

"Yes, I can't wait for the next date" Dawn said.

Zoey closed her eyes and internally groaned. Great, she'd have to deal with so more. Oh, she so loved her life.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and that's the end of this one. Hope you liked it. I think it's quite different. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
